Merry Christmas, Aro Volturi
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: Aro Volturi and Genevieve Blankenship have married and have beautiful children and a family of their own now. Everyone including the Cullens have gathered together at the exquisite Volturi castle in Volterra for the lovely celebration of Christmas. Aro VolturixOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


It has been seven years and so much is all ready different. The Triplets being the main thing. They now look like they are fully matured and it is so different. Izzy look completely different because her brown hair quickly grew into a light blond color, but her eyes were still the same teal color. She now know over 10 different languages due to her thirst for knowledge and she just doesn't stop. She hardly goes anywhere without a book to read. She grew up to be a beautiful women but she is still my oldest twin and my baby still. She does have her secrets though. Aro and I know that she likes girls, which Izzy doesn't think we know that. We found out after 3 years, when Marcus told it to us finally. Surprisingly Aro didn't have a problem with it, but the only reason why I thought what I did was because I thought he was still thinking back in the day. Like how back then it was said 'Only Girls like Boys and only Boys like Girls.' Bull-shit! Anyway I am happy for Izzy and I hope she finds the right Girl to treat her right. But Aro is not in a rush for that.  
Next Triplet is AJ or Jackson. AJ has matured up a lot lately and I think it is mainly because of his anger issues. Those issues have been controlled, thanks to Caius. But still some times he gets so mad, he can't control his powers. When AJ was younger and Aro told him about battles that her fought in, AJ would always listen to every detail he could and Aro told me later on that AJ wants to be in the Guard when he grows up. I was a little nervous, seeing how he knows what he wants at such a young age and he is still a kid. Only 7 years old and he wants to train for the Guard...gosh... I just hope he knows what he is getting himself in for. I don't know it might be a good thing for him, but who knows (Other than Alice)...  
Then there is Isabella or her nickname "Little Bella". She has grown up...some what. She still loves to cause trouble but now she has her accomplice with her, Johnny Smith. All those two do with each other is cause trouble. Little Bella found Johnny when she was walking in the woods and it turns out that he is also half-vampire. So she brought him back to the castle and he has been great full of Aro letting him stay. Aro though didn't have much choice in the matter, because his vote was based on Little Bella. She begged Aro to let him stay here and he couldn't say no to his little girl. Isabella is smart like that; She grew mysterious towards people but in a way that she lured them in, they wanting to know all her secrets she hides all to well. So I guess you can say while Izzy is Book smart, Isabella is People smart. Isabella has gotten better with her power too, controlling fire. We all thought at first it was entirely based on anger, but she could make it appear even at her most happiest.  
Today is Christmas Eve, and here in Italy, we have invited all of the Covens to celebrate, but also a chance for the Triplets to see everyone again. Izzy likes to talk with Zafrina, Amun, Tia, Kate and Charlotte about the places they have been. While Isabella and Johnny hang out with Maggie, Garrett, Benjamin, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Emmett and play American Football. AJ likes to keep to himself some times but talks with Jane and Aergad. Sitting in front of my vanity, dressed in this, I put on a coat of red ruby lip stick I feel Aro lean down, brush the hair off my neck, and kiss it. Only after a few years of kissing I still feel as this is only just my first. Sighing I say,**"Aro...S-stop...We have to go down soon." **He chuckles and looks at me through the mirror, **"Why do you even bother with make-up? Your Beautiful all ready." **I smirked, **"So your saying that this color is ugly on me?" **Aro gave me a look and said, **"You can make anything beautiful, darling. It's so hard for me to keep my hands off..."** As his hands trailed down I stood up and walked to the door, leaving him groaning like a little boy.**"It's time." **I said.  
He quickly followed my move and we both walked down to the Throne Room, hand in hand. Opening the door I- _FLASH!_ It only took me a few seconds to see that Alice was holding up a Camera, smiling. As she looked at the picture, she smiled, **"That's going in the scrap book."** I raised an eyebrow,** "Alice you know what am I going to say about that camera."**Alice smirked, **"Your just like you mom. And technically you haven't said anything so..." **Before I could say anything she flitted off and I saw Mom and Dad come up to me,**"Merry Christmas, Sweetie."** Dad kissed my forehead and shook Aro's hand nodding. Those two were finally getting along. An Angelic voice called right of me, **"Gennie!" **I turned to see a pregnant Renesmee, Jacob and their Daughter Leah.**"Renesmee!" **I hugged her and turned to her family, **"Jacob, Leah! I missed you guys so much!"** Leah hugged me, **"You too, Auntie Gennie! Uncle Aro, where is Isabella?" **Aro tried to answer her but our daughter got there first. "I am right here!" Isabella's voice echoed through out the whole place. Leah and Isabella ran off and Aro lead me over to the thrones.  
He let me sit down on his throne while he got everyone's attention.**"Quiet! Quiet, Please!" **Everyone in the room turned to him and he started off, **"I want to thank everyone here, for coming to our celebration. It has been a very long time since we, as a special kind, have come together. Even as I look out at you all, I see old and new faces."**Everyone's face had a smile growing.**"A lot has happen over the last, oh- 2 decades? Old enemies, now friends. Old problems, now solved. Most importantly... a new kind of vampire shown to us."** He turned to me, raising a hand, **"Once, my beautiful Queen, was half-vampire, half-human...but turned immortal after giving birth to our children."** As everyone turned to look at the kids...well lets just say it wasn't the best time. Izzy was of course paying, as was AJ but he soon turned red under the spot light...but Isabella...was Isabella and had her face stuffed with food. She soon noticed everyone staring and said,**"What? God can't a half-breed eat in peace here?!"** She turned the other way.  
Aro gave her a look to behave and continued, **"As I was saying, things have changed...And my Queen here has opened my eyes enough to show me that, that might be a good thing... So I raise my glass to Genevieve...Thank you**!" My heart fluttered at the look he gave me and soon everyone joined him. **"To Queen Genevieve!"**


End file.
